<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Loss To Hell by Zab43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776233">A Loss To Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43'>Zab43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At Least That's What It Tells Its Boss, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris | Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris, Creepy Sandalphon (Good Omens), Demonic Alliance, Evil Hastur, Fire, Great Fire of London, Maybe Evil Sandalphon Too, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Uriel (Good Omens), Mentioned: Michael/Ligur Affair, Multi, Sandalphon Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Sexting, Technically It's God's Work So Not Really Evil, The Focus Is On Hastur &amp; Sandalphon Though, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Well Unresolved Tension Anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandalphon uses ‘it’ pronouns because it is not human and doesn’t like humans. It does, however, have to interact with them from time to time. As do the demons. Sometimes they cross paths. Sometimes they even help each other out.</p><p>An unlikely alliance between two of Heaven’s and Hell’s most fanatical agents, played out over two historical fires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hastur &amp; Sandalphon (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Loss To Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hastur is intended to be a bit more unpleasant in this than I usually make him - more like an ‘evil’ demon without the more endearingly ‘human’ seeming insecurities of the series (I find them endearing anyway!)</p><p>My apologies to the actor who played Sandalphon, but I always found his character a bit creepy and unpleasant. That link to Sodom and Gomorrah for example. The Old Testament God was certainly pretty mean and nasty at times and someone had to carry out those judgements I suppose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandalphon didn’t like humans and saw no reason to associate itself with their little lives and conventions. It was an elemental force - an Archangel created as guardian of all music and prayer. Although it was forced to interact with them from time to time that didn’t mean it had to like them. </p><p>It didn’t like having a human corporation either.  It didn’t want to fuss around with this whole physical body and gender thing. Physicality just bred sin. That was clear from what had happened to the angels since they’d adopted human forms. All the angels had their vices now. None were pure.</p><p>Gabriel and his obsession with clothes. Bespoke and handmade made by a Bond Street tailor (who'd been having an extraordinary run of good fortune lately).</p><p>Sandalphon could see him now, strutting around like a peacock. His pearly-grey cashmere suit encasing his perfectly sculpted, male-model style, corporation. A silk tie in delicately soft lilac picking up the colour of his eyes.</p><p>He was the only Archangel with a full length mirror in his office. The only one with with a closet bigger than his office. It was like he'd once seen The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and thought 'that's just the thing I need'. His socks (silk of course, held up with garters) would be in a different time zone to his shirts, if time zones existed in Heaven.</p><p>Pride. Gabriel had it in abundance. Sandalphon's own corporation was of little interest to it. As an Archangel it wasn't comfortable being a physical thing. A human-like appearance was needed for work. Nothing else. Its chosen body was short, dumpy, balding... all the things that made Gabriel cringe. Almost as if it had picked this corporation specifically to unnerve its boss.</p><p>Its thoughts moved on from the angelic fop. Uriel. Yes, Uriel it thought, as its segway glided past her office. It glanced through her window just in time to catch her surreptitiously stuffing something into her mouth. She saw Sandalphon. Saw that it had seen her and scowled. Uriel hated being caught eating.</p><p>Sandalphon grinned, holding up a hand in greeting, nodding its head in mock deference. Eating chocolates again. She'd better watch out, wouldn't want that pretty little corporation getting all podgy. Gabriel wouldn't like that. The short, fat, Archangel gave a very unangelic smirk at the thought.</p><p>Oh dear, oh dear. Who was this now? Michael. She was off to see her demon crush too by the look of it. Sandalphon stopped in its tracks. It couldn't resist delaying the silly creature just a little.</p><p>Heaven's liaison with Hell. A difficult job. A dangerous job. Fitting that the mighty Michael was chosen. Who else could keep the foul demons in line? Who else would be unmoved by their threats, their sleazy, dirty corruption? Michael was inviolable.</p><p>Sandalphon allowed itself a leer in Michael's direction. It had noticed how the prim Archangel smiled to herself whenever the demon rang her. How she rearranged her hair and applied a subtle hint of make-up before every meeting.</p><p>The dumpy Archangel had suspected something. It had taken its chance and stolen some time to look at Michael's phone. There it had read some very un-prim texts. Language that was not at all suitable for an Archangel. Oh and pictures. Those pictures!! It leered at Michael again.</p><p>"Going down?" It asked her, with a wink.</p><p>Michael flushed. The hit had gone home. She nodded and pushed past, hurrying for the elevator that would take her straight to Hell.</p><p>Ah, Lust. The Archangel had stunk of it. Sandalphon wrinkled its nose in distaste. Cavorting wantonly with a filthy demon. How could she?</p><p>It wondered vaguely whether it could get hold of Michael's phone again, maybe there were more pictures by now. Disgusting. Hopefully, disgusting anyway. Sandalphon let out a single loud bark of laughter.</p><p>They all stunk of sin. Even goody-goody Aziraphale down on earth wasn't immune. Sandalphon hadn't quite decided which sin he most embodied. His joyful consumption of gross matter suggested Gluttony. His assiduous efforts to assemble such an extensive collection of books suggested Avarice. Either way he was a sinner, pure and simple.</p><p>Sandalphon, contrary to what was expected of angels, loved sins. It revelled in them. Poking and prying into other's lives, looking for weaknesses. Secretly hoping they would stray from virtue. For, if they strayed, there it would be: Archangel Sandalphon, ready to smite them.</p><p>Not so much smiting now though. Not like the old days. Sodom and Gomorrah, now that was a smiting! Even then it hadn't been quite enough. The pillar of salt touch right near the end was lovely though. Truly malicious. The poor woman had only turned to watch! The Archangel smiled at the memory.</p><p>Job, now that had been a rare failure. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Gabriel to sign off on that. Hand the poor man over to the demons, get them to break him. Then, when the unfortunate human cursed God for his suffering, there would be Sandalphon, ready to take God’s vengeance out on the miserable sinner.</p><p>Not that it'd sold it to Gabriel that way. No, to Gabriel the 'test of faith' had always been intended to succeed. Show the demons what true belief meant. Prove to them that they'd never win. Sandalphon hadn't expected it to actually work!</p><p>It had watched in fascination as the demons went to work. One had been the vile creature Michael now lusted after. The other had been equally vile, but (in contrast to his partner), he'd been tall, lean and hungry. Sandalphon remembered the sadistic glee in their faces as it had explained Heaven's plan to them.</p><p>Job had lost his property, all his children and possessions. His body had been covered in painful sores, his health destroyed. He had no social position, nothing to rejoice in. His friends had turned on him, deciding he must have committed some terrible sin to be so punished.</p><p>Sandalphon had rubbed its hands in anticipation. Surely the man would turn on God now. Curse the deity for his sufferings, demand justice and fairness as his right. Then its turn would come. It had waited in vain. The human had remained faithful.</p><p>The demons had departed, muttering about the stupidity of humanity, but having enjoyed the game. Sandalphon had left too. Discontented and unsatisfied.</p><p>Those demons now... the dark one would be busy with Michael. The other though... The Archangel let its mind wander to the last time it'd seen the lanky, pale demon.</p><p>It had been in London. There had been a fire. A big fire that had lasted for days. The Archangel had come down to watch, anticipating that the panic, recriminations and futile prayers would soon stray into blasphemy and sin.</p><p>The recriminations had indeed been visceral. A jittery population were already suspicious of the immigrants from France and Holland. When these same immigrants were seen near the fires the populace soon turned on them, blaming them for the blaze. Riots and lynchings ensued. Catholics too came under suspicion. The fire heated existing grievances with its flames and many suffered unfairly.</p><p>The demon had seen his angelic counterpart and slouched over, insinuating himself well into the Archangel's personal space. The stench of sulphur was underlaid by a strong murky odour, with eye-watering hints of rotted fish guts and the midden pit.</p><p>The demon grinned widely "87 parish churches up in smoke, an' we'll 'ave that big cathedral by the end of today too".</p><p>His breath was stale. His teeth yellowed and slightly too sharp. Behind them the Archangel could just see a long, dark red tongue, flickering back and forth. His black eyes were fathomless, dead and unreadable. He was watching the Archangel carefully.</p><p>If he was waiting for a reaction he would be disappointed. Sandalphon didn't care about parish churches, nor for cathedrals come to that.</p><p>The fire was to be a Heavenly success. From the ashes a new cathedral would arise. The building might not be universally popular when it was first completed, but for hundreds of years afterwards it would be admired, venerated and celebrated. A real physical reminder of God's glory.</p><p>At least that's how Sandalphon had explained the fire to its boss. Let the demons have their fun. He'd ensure there weren't too many casualties and, out of the devastation, a magnificent cathedral would rise triumph. It would be beautiful, clean, new. Gabriel had reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Sandalphon realised the demon was waiting for a response and sneered "hardly any deaths though".</p><p>Hastur bared his teeth. The fire flared up and screams could be heard. Sandalphon shrugged "sinners deserve to burn. The pure souls will come to us. What do I care whether it happens now or later? Let them burn".</p><p>This time the demon's smile was one of amusement. "You're enjoyin' this, ain't ya?"  His voice was a low, growling rumble, with just a hint of satisfaction at the revelation.</p><p>Sandalphon turned to look up at the demon. It gazed into black pupils that just picked up highlights of red from the flames. "Suffering is to be rejoiced in, not lamented. Without suffering there will be no redemption. Faith must be tested. Remember Job?" It allowed its corporation to adopt a smug, satisfied look.</p><p>The demon's grin widened. "Ha! Job. You enjoyed that too dint ya?" He had then thrown an arm around the Archangel's shoulders in a comradely way.</p><p>Sandalphon took a step forward, shrugging off the too familiar gesture. "Have a care demon. I could strike you down before you had time to blink. Keep your distance".</p><p>The demon wasn't impressed. He'd cackled happily and the flames leapt higher. They were dangerously close now. The wall of heat was making Sandalphon's corporation sweat.</p><p>"It's not a bad fire" it admitted grudgingly. Hastur grunted in response to the compliment.</p><p>A bundle of smoking fur shot past them, yowling in fear and pain. The pair watched dispassionately as a small child pursued the singed cat, bundling up the feline in an anxious hug. "Oh my God and saviour, I thought you would die, my poor puss".</p><p>The child didn't get any further, dropping suddenly to the ground. The demon was confused "what she do that was worth smiting over? Barely old enough to sin. Poor kid".</p><p>Sandalphon looked up. If it was surprised by the demon's sympathy with the child it didn't show it. "Taking the Lord's name in vain. You heard her. Blasphemy!"</p><p>Hastur shook his head "harsh! Too harsh mebbe. I don't reckon I'll find her soul down with the damned".</p><p>Sandalphon looked smug "more souls for Heaven is no bad thing".</p><p>"If you take that attitude you might as well kill the lot of 'em". The demon shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>Sandalphon grinned in return. "It's a while yet before Armageddon. Then we'll see them die. All of them. Looking forward to it demon?"</p><p>The demon gave an affirmative grunt, but didn't answer. Instead he said "name's Hastur. Duke Hastur" and held out a claw like hand. Sandalphon was surprised. It took the grubby hand without fully thinking out the consequences.</p><p>Hastur pulled the Archangel close, ignoring the slight burn from its holy touch. He whispered into the other's ear "Hell always has a place for *things* like you if you want to jump ship".</p><p>Sandalphon laughed "begone with you, foul fiend. Or children aren't the only ones who'll be smited today".</p><p>Looking down Hastur saw the Archangel's blade, the tip just poking through his cloak. As it pushed in further it touched his flesh and the holy metal burned. He threw the Archangel off. Grudgingly respectful he grunted "I'll remember you come Armageddon".</p><p>"..and I you, Duke Hastur". The two had smiled at each other warily and bowed politely, before making their separate departures.</p><p>......</p><p>Sandalphon was lost in his reminiscences and so had missed Gabriel's approach. "Sandalphon! Are you listening?" He barked angrily.</p><p>The dumpy Archangel sighed, forcing its concentration back to the present. What did the fop want now?</p><p>"....Armageddon just around the corner and we need to drum up some enthusiasm. People are taking us for granted, they aren't in awe any more, don't appreciate the beauty of our Lord. Not contributing like they used to. We need more commitment. What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>Sandalphon was irritated. What was Gabriel doing about it? Why was this its job all of a sudden? It had a thought. "They're taking us for granted? They've stopped being in awe of all the beautiful things. Not paying for the upkeep?"</p><p>Gabriel frowned, paying for maintenance wasn't quite what he'd meant. Sandalphon, however, was on a roll. "You know the best way to make them appreciate something? The best way. The very best way, is to take it away!"</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm following you? Take it away? Take what away?" Gabriel was genuinely confused. He stared at Sandalphon. It was grinning. Gabriel had learned to distrust that smile. "....." he didn't get any further.</p><p>Sandalphon looked serious for a moment: "leave this to me boss".</p><p>The unnerving smile was back now. Gabriel shook his head. He wanted to leave this to Sandalphon. He really did. He just didn't quite trust it not to do something.... well, something *biblical*. "Errm, just so we understand each other. No deaths this time, ok?"</p><p>Sandalphon shrugged. He was disappointed, but the idea would still work "I can arrange that, but otherwise I get a free-hand, yes?"</p><p>No deaths. Gabriel thought that was good. Sandalphon was efficient and if it wasn't going to kill anyone... well, how bad could it get? "Yeah, a free-hand. Just get them enthused, singing, praying. Y'know". Gabriel turned and walked rapidly away.</p><p>"A free-hand......... even if it means involving the demons?" Sandalphon spoke the last bit very softly, hoping Gabriel wouldn't hear.</p><p>"Yes, a free-hand" shouted the Archangel as he virtually ran back to his office.</p><p>Sandalphon watched him go. A free-hand. It could even involve the demons... The demon. The demon from the fire. A look of almost genuine happiness crossed its face.</p><p>As it recalled it'd promised no deaths the smile faded a little. Being an Archangel wasn't what it used to be. No deaths! Heaven was going soft. Wouldn't catch the demons saying 'no deaths'....</p><p>......</p><p>Hastur had initially been confused by the note. It was Heavenly in origin. If Ligur hadn't already been 'in conference' with wank-wings, he'd have assumed it was from her. Michael. Blessed angelic strumpet!</p><p>Yeah, it was a good thing Ligur was corrupting her, but he just wished it wasn't via Lust. Mind you, he'd seen the photos and couldn't blame his partner for being fascinated. Seeing what an Archangel believed passed for porn was highly amusing.</p><p>Oh, she would have a few shocks by the time Ligur had finished with her... and once they got her down to Hell things could get really messy. While she was still of Heaven though, her holy reek would cling to his partner, hanging around for days. He wrinkled his nose at the memory of the smell.</p><p>The consolation of more salacious stories of her misconduct, maybe more photos too, wasn't enough to make up for it.</p><p>He focused back on the note. It had a place and a time on it: "Paris, Île de la Cité, 6pm local time". The demon puzzled over the rest. "Duke Hastur. Remember London. Sandalphon". What did it mean?</p><p>He didn't make a habit of talking to angels, or giving them his name. He remembered this one though. He remembered where they'd met too. The wooden scaffolding around St. Paul's cathedral had been burning merrily as they'd spoken.</p><p>The demon spat a blob of greenish gunk onto the floor of his office and watched as it broke into several wriggling bodies, questing blindly for a dark hole to hide themselves.</p><p>Île de la Cité now... wasn't there a cathedral there too? Hastur grinned to himself showing sharp teeth and a flickering, worm-like tongue. He thought he'd just been given an invitation. An invitation much to his liking.</p><p>Notre-Dame. An impressive target. Hastur recalled its desecration in the days of the revolution. It had survived though. Over the centuries it had been restored. It was venerated. It was holy. It would burn very nicely.</p><p>......</p><p>Sandalphon waited impatiently. It wasn't used to being kept waiting. Damned demons. Literally damned. It laughed at its own joke.</p><p>The air changed. A damp chill crept up from the river. The clouds seemed to darken and lower. There was a feeling of dreadful anticipation, of something horrid and foul about to happen. Sandalphon smiled. "Duke Hastur I presume?" He asked the empty street.</p><p>The hissed reply came unexpectedly from right behind him. "Sandalphon. What's this all about?" With difficulty the Archangel prevented its corporation from jumping. It felt the sinister presence behind it withdraw.</p><p>Sandalphon tucked its thumbs in its pockets and resisted the urge to turn and look for the Duke. Demons got too much satisfaction from their games. It wasn't here to play hide and seek. It adopted a cheerful voice "ah, here you are then. About time too".</p><p>Hastur was irritated by the lack of reaction from the Archangel. He'd put a lot of effort into his arrival. Stepping into the other's line of sight he leaned over the Archangel. Looming above him, head cocked to one side, black eyes fixed on his target. "What's this all about" he asked again.</p><p>Sandalphon smiled widely. Beaming up into the demon's dirt streaked face it asked, in a would-be innocent way: "do you smell burning?"</p><p>Hastur wrinkled up his nose. This wasn't right. He thought he was here to start the fire. Had this upstart angel begun without him? He sniffed. "I don't smell nuffin".</p><p>The Archangel sighed. Demons might be useful, but they certainly weren't clever. "Maybe it's time you did something about that eh demon?"</p><p>Hastur felt on safer ground here. He looked at the cathedral speculatively weighing up possibilities. The starting point was important to the success of the blaze. No point going to the trouble of setting a fire just to see it extinguished in its infancy.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" The Archangel was impatient.</p><p>Hastur growled softly, resting one hand on the other's shoulder. He turned the Archangel gently so it was facing the cathedral. "See there?" He pointed towards the roof, letting his other hand brush against the fleshy angelic cheek, guiding its head in the direction the finger indicated.</p><p>Sandalphon felt the slim body of the Duke pressed into its back. Its shoulder was gripped firmly and its corporation barely suppressed a shudder as a cold hand touched its cheek. The demon smelled of noxious decomposition. Disgust flitted across the Archangel's face.</p><p>Hastur laughed at the reaction. Finally he'd got a rise. He decided to keep up the game. His hand slipped down from Sandalphon's shoulder, gripping it tightly around its ample belly. "Keep watching" he hissed directly into the other's ear.</p><p>After an agonising wait, that felt much longer than the few seconds it took, Sandalphon saw the flash. The fire had started in the attic.</p><p>A second longer and the sound of a fire alarm startled the Archangel. "They've found it. They'll put it out!"</p><p>The demon chuckled. "You're so keen aren't you? Can't wait to see it burn.... Why?" The last word was barked out.</p><p>"...that's, that's not important. What are you going to do? They'll find the fire and put it out. Stop them!"</p><p>"Hush, now. Shush". Sandalphon felt the demon close again, stroking its cheek, leaning in, making soft cooing and shushing noises directly into its ear. "They're looking in the wrong place my pretty little Archangel, don't you worry so... shush now and watch. Watch it spread".</p><p>'Pretty'? Sandalphon had never been called pretty before. Was this corporation pretty? It certainly hadn't chosen it to be so. The demon was no doubt trying to get a reaction again. "Watch now, the flames are alive, watch them feed, watch them grow.... sssso beautiful..."</p><p>The voice was unlike the demon's usual rasping, gravelly growl. He sounded enraptured, awestruck, caught in a moment of pure joy. Sandalphon turned to see the serenely smiling face of the Duke. Reflected flames danced in his black eyes.</p><p>"Watch!" Shouted Hastur, grabbing the Archangel's face painfully and turning it back to face the cathedral. The Archangel did watch as the fire spread.</p><p>After a while it realised the demon was still uncomfortably close. The tall Duke was now stroking his hand along the line of the Archangel's jaw, slowly and gently. Sandalphon resisted the urge to slap the hand away.</p><p>"Beautiful ain't it?" The demon had resumed his normal tone. He still grinned happily.</p><p>"It's a good blaze. No deaths though".</p><p>"You want deaths? I can do deaths".</p><p>The demon raised a hand, Sandalphon grabbed it. "No, no deaths. Just the fire". Its voice was resigned, sad even. No deaths.</p><p>Hastur raised an eyebrow. "Suppose you tell me what this is about now?" He suggested. The Archangel realised it was still holding the demon's hand and let go abruptly.</p><p>Sandalphon stood for a few seconds in silence, before grinning. "Listen" it instructed. The demon listened. There wasn't much beyond the crackling roar of the fire at first. Then he heard it. Singing.</p><p>Once he'd caught the tune the words started to clarify. They buzzed unpleasantly in his ears. "Hymns" he spat in disgust.</p><p>Sandalphon laughed at the demon's distaste. "They're praying too, and come tomorrow they'll have pledged millions to help repair the damage. A victory for Heaven I think".</p><p>Hastur growled and sent the flames higher. The cathedral spire crashed down in a shower of embers and a plume of smoke.</p><p>"It really is a good fire though" Sandalphon said comfortingly, patting the demon's arm.</p><p>Hastur laughed "let them sing, let them pray. They're going to be disappointed. It's still going to burn. No one will save it for them. Poor delusional humans".</p><p>"...and the donations, the charity this will inspire?" The Archangel asked.</p><p>"Ain't so much charity when you think about it. Load of rich buggers giving away what they can easily afford and making such a song and dance about it. More like vanity than charity". The demon was jovial. His grin too wide for his face, his sharp teeth too prominent.</p><p>Sandalphon didn't rebut the allegations. Instead it contemplated the fire in silence for a while. The flames really were beautiful to watch. They danced like a living thing. Destructive and dangerous, wild and free.</p><p>The demon Duke was watching the Archangel's delighted expression as it, in turn, watched the fire. "Plenty of flames down in Hell y'know? If ya like 'em" he suggested hesitantly, adding just a little demonic persuasion to his words.</p><p>"Are you trying to tempt me Duke Hastur?" Sandalphon sounded amused by the idea.</p><p>The demon grinned at it ruefully. He hadn't really expected the ploy to work. He still felt the idea was worth pursuing a little further "are you tempted?" He asked in a low, predatory voice.</p><p>"Not this time demon. You'll have to try harder than that". The Archangel waited a few seconds before bowing to the demon politely, turning and waddling away.</p><p>Left alone Hastur noted that the fire was now mostly under control. There had been a lot of damage, but, as the Archangel had stipulated: no deaths. Had there been a hint of disappointment to that stipulation?</p><p>The demon's thoughts moved on. Had that been an invitation in the Archangel's last words? Did it want to be tempted? He looked after the Archangel, now nearly out of sight, and expended a little demonic energy.</p><p>Sandalphon turned the corner and had to stop its corporation running smack into the demon. It sighed. More games from its Hellish counterpart.</p><p>It looked up into the demon's face and saw curiosity. Curiosity mixed with something else, something hungry. "Off so quickly Archangel? No children worthy of a smiting today?"</p><p>The question was mocking but Sandalphon considered its answer carefully. "No deaths demon. I agreed no deaths".</p><p>Hastur grinned "I didn't" he hissed. Behind him an elderly man clutched his chest as he sank to the ground.</p><p>"Told you before demon. It doesn't matter to me if they die now or later. Not that there is going to be much 'later' is there?" The question was sharply put and Hastur recoiled slightly. Did the opposition know about the Antichrist? He wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>Sandalphon saw the confusion on its counterpart's face and was pleased. The demon hadn't known that Heaven knew about their pathetic little Antichrist plan. It allowed its corporation a smug, self-satisfied smirk.</p><p>Hastur saw the infuriating smugness and reacted violently. He shoved the Archangel against the wall and leaned in close "have a care, Archangel. Just because Armageddon is nearly here doesn't mean I wouldn't strike you now".</p><p>Their noses were almost touching. The demon's hot, sour breath assaulted its senses. The hand at its throat squeezed just hard enough to underline the seriousness of the threat.</p><p>At the sound of the Archangel's laughter Hastur released it. "Why so keen to see it burn?" The demon asked, gesturing widely in an attempt to encompass the entire earth in the sweep of one arm.</p><p>Sandalphon considered. "It's the Great Plan isn't it? Earth destroyed in fire and flame. The final war between Heaven and Hell. It is written". It allowed its corporation to get the smug look back again.</p><p>It was the demon's turn to laugh. "I know the plan Archangel. I wanna know why you're so keen on it happening. All the kingdoms of the earth destroyed. All the humans will die, so much for your promise of 'no deaths' eh?"</p><p>Sandalphon's smile was full and happy. "Oh there'll be plenty of death when the war starts. Can't have a war without death, now can you?" It pushed past the demon and this time shook out grubby, un-groomed wings of a dark, muddy brown and flew up towards Heaven.</p><p>Hastur watched it fly out of sight. A definite loss to Hell there. Fire and death were his personal passions, to find an angel who shared them... well, it was a shame he'd have to kill it come the war. They could have been friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read that Sandalphon had 'it' pronouns in the script book so that's where the idea came from... I found it hard to write a character as an 'it' so apologies if I've inadvertently put in any 'he', 'him', 'his' pronouns.</p><p>I have seen Hastur &amp; Sandalphon paired before - but I think it's a bit unusual - feel free to let me know what you think - I love comments (and kudos of course). Not sure anyone will read this far though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>